<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>honeymoon glow by simplestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987929">honeymoon glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestar/pseuds/simplestar'>simplestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"friends" to lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, a lot of swearing surprisingly, attempts at comedy, everyone thinks they're somehow involved, jealous minho bc i also can, minchan married but literally, protective chan bc i can, there's a TWIST, they're very in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestar/pseuds/simplestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho felt flustered. not embarrassed, or ashamed, but flustered.</p>
<p>was their behavior so out of the ordinary that them clarifying that no, they are not married, not enough to convince people that they are just good friends ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>honeymoon glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is part of the minchan ficfest, october sparkle !</p>
<p>prompt #7: 'this is supposed to be a friendly summer trip with all of our friends but for some reason everyone keeps on mistaking us for a couple in their honeymoon'</p>
<p>hello lovely prompter, i immediately jumped on your prompt as soon as i saw it, i hope i did it justice and that you will have fun reading this !!</p>
<p>also a small disclaimer: i have seen a fic with a similar prompt in the minchan tag, and while there are bound to be some similarities, i promise this fic is my own work !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b> <em>minho  </em> </b>2 minutes ago</p>
  <p>
    <em> i’m here in five minutes sorry my bus was late </em>
  </p>
  <p><b> <em>channie-hyung  </em> </b>just now</p>
  <p>
    <em> i could’ve picked you up :( </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> dw about it, you don’t have to rush </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Chan puts his phone back in his pocket, leaning on the truck of his car, ready to catch sight of Minho’s figure as soon as he shows up. Behind him, Felix is already settled in the middle of the backseat. When Chan turns to look at the back of his head, he can’t help himself but smile softly at the sight of him playing some kind of Candy Crush rip-off while staying still and quiet.</p>
<p>Felix had been pretty excited at the prospect of spending part of their summer-break with his best friends.</p>
<p>Chan recalls him expressing his worries throughout the year. He thought their group of friends would grow distant as college started becoming tougher for each of them. They were all quite busy and didn’t meet up as much as they did before. </p>
<p>To cheer him up, but also to ensure him that the group’s bond was pretty tight and would last a darn long time, Chan told him he was going to talk with everyone and organize something small between all of them during the holidays. He didn’t expect something this small to materialize into a week-long trip to the sea, but then again his friends always made sure they made anything grand.</p>
<p>Especially the main perpetrators, Hyunjin and Jisung, currently sat in the front seat - where they certainly should not be. With the help of Seungmin, they had prepared an entire Powerpoint on why they should absolutely all go on holidays together, pulling out statistics and graphics that were certainly not necessary but absolutely convincing.</p>
<p>Next thing they knew, all of them started anticipating spending summer together and making plans on what they should do once they were there. They also discussed how they should get there and it was decided that Seungmin and Chan, the only ones with a driver’s license and a car, would take them directly to their location.</p>
<p>Hence why Jisung should not be sitting in the driver seat, and toying with the wheel and the ignition when he still struggles to ride a bike without training wheels.</p>
<p>“We’re out here.” He says proudly, checking himself out in the rear-view mirror while adjusting it.</p>
<p>“You cannot drive, Jisung.” Hyunjin swats his hand away from it. </p>
<p>He’s sitting in the passenger seat beside him which can only result in chaos seeing as those two are not able to stay calm when they’re around each other.</p>
<p>Jisung and Hyunjin together can be compared to toddlers experiencing sugar rush - which means they spend their time either beating each other up or hugging while cry-laughing. They decide on the former option right now though, and start throwing hands at each other while Chan heavily sighs, choosing not to intervene. </p>
<p>That is until one of them slams his elbow on the horn, a loud honk resonating in the street. He turns to glare at them - which makes them shrink on their seats, because Chan never glares - and then sets his gaze back on the street.</p>
<p>God he cannot wait until Minho’s here.</p>
<p>A ride without him sounds like pure hell, because while Felix is an absolute angel, the other two are diabolical, and Chan can’t handle it alone.</p>
<p>He sighs again, upon discovering that the effect of his previous glare faded, seeing as Hyunjin and Jisung are currently having fun with the roof, opening it before closing it and so on. </p>
<p>However, his prayers are soon heard, as a figure appears in his field of vision, accompanied by the sound of wheels rolling on concrete. Smiling widely, he jogs towards it until the figure finally resembles the boy he was waiting for, clad in a white tee-shirt and shorts. </p>
<p>He scoops him in his arms, earning him a sweet laugh laced with sleepiness.</p>
<p>“I was lost without you.” He mumbles against his hair.</p>
<p>“Fear no more, I have arrived.” Minho pats his back.</p>
<p>Chan takes a good look at him when they separate. Minho is definitely tired, his hair is a bit disheveled and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. Chan can’t help a smile forming on his lips, before he takes Minho’s suitcase out of his grip, the younger not even protesting as he stretches his arms out in the air.</p>
<p>“‘Am cold.” He mumbles</p>
<p>“I know. There’s a blanket in the car.”</p>
<p>“You know ? What are you, a psychic ?”</p>
<p>Chan shrugs. “You’re cold when you’re tired.”</p>
<p>Minho hums as they walk, barely restraining himself from leaning on Chan’s side. His demeanour changes as they approach the car, realizing that first of all, his seat is taken, and second of all, there’s way too much noise and animation for his taste.</p>
<p>As Chan loads his suitcase in the trunk, Minho leans on the car by the driver seat, startling Jisung when he clears his throat. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Minho-hyung.” Felix says with an angelic smile. “Here’s your blanket.” He hands it to him before returning to his game.</p>
<p>“Thanks Felix.” He responds with a bright smile of his own before turning back to Jisung and Hyunjin, glaring. “Fun’s over. Get the fuck out.” </p>
<p>Jisung opens his mouth to protest, but he takes one good look at Minho's face, and his hands silently retreat from the wheel, before he and Hyunjin get out of the car. They still greet Minho while grumbling - probably scared of being confronted with his wrath if they don't -, the latter adorning a contented smile before going around the car and sitting in the passenger's seat.</p>
<p>Chan returns shortly after, as Minho's wrapping himself in his blanket, making himself comfortable on his seat. </p>
<p>"Are we all good ?" Chan asks as he gets in the car. "I hope no one forgot anything."</p>
<p>"I think I forgot my toothbrush." Hyunjin yawns. "I'll just get one at the souvenirs shop or something."</p>
<p>"You could always take mine, bro." Jisung winks at him</p>
<p>"Isn’t that a bit unsanitary ?" </p>
<p>Jisung shrugs."We've swapped chewing gums before, I don't see how that’s different." </p>
<p>"You're right bro, let's do that then."</p>
<p>Minho makes a disgusted face at them. "Now this is exactly why Jeongin said he'd prefer travelling with our resident couple rather than be stuck with you two."</p>
<p>"Jeongin would never say that, I'm literally his role model !" Hyunjin gasps, slapping a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>"Actually he did say that, Hyunjin." Felix chimes in. He reaches for his phone, handing it to Hyunjin. "Look at our texts from yesterday."</p>
<p>After taking the phone out of Felix's hand, Hyunjin starts reading, and his face slowly decomposes. His hold on the phone loosens up, and he lets it fall on his lap. He looks defeated, and Felix pats his thigh gently. </p>
<p>"What ? What did it say ?" Jisung says as he takes hold of Felix's phone. He starts reading out loud. "’<em> id rather hear changbin-hyung call seungmin-hyung sexy pants for two hours than share a car with the two greaseballs. good luck felix </em>.' Hey ! The greaseballs could perfectly be Minho and Chan !"</p>
<p>"Do I look greasy to you ?" Minho turns around while glaring.</p>
<p>"Look at the text right after, Sungie."</p>
<p>"<em> 'P.S: the two greaseballs are hyunjin and jisung'. </em>" Jisung gapes. "This little shit... I can't believe this."</p>
<p>Felix takes his phone back. "Okay so now that this is resolved, here Hyunjin, have my emergency toothbrush, and here Jisung-" He puts his seatbelt on for him. "Now you're buckled up. You can go now Channie-hyung - I'll take a nap now if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Thank you Lix." Chan heavily sighs as he turns the ignition on. Before starting to drive, he takes one good look at Minho. "Got your seatbelt on ? Feeling warm enough ?"</p>
<p>"I'm all good." Minho smiles softly, tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Perfect."</p>
<p>They take one final look at each other before Chan starts driving, neither of them having any idea what was waiting for them during this trip.</p>
<p>If they thought this was chaos... they were in for a surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Turn it off !"</p>
<p>"Come on, it hasn't even started-"</p>
<p>"Turn it the fuck off !"</p>
<p>Minho slowly pries his eyes open, woken up by the sound of battle cries and legs violently kicking his seat. He mumbles under his breath, and pushes the blanket off his body, feeling sweat gathering on his neck after staying unmoving under the sun for - he looks at the dashboard to check the time - a little less than an hour.</p>
<p>He's about to ask what's all the ruckus about, when he feels his headrest being violently jostled from behind, as Jisung lets out a loud complaint, bursting his eardrums in the process.</p>
<p>"Okay, what the HELL ?" Minho turns around, glaring.</p>
<p>"HYUNG ! I'm sorry !" He has the decency of looking a bit apologetic, before his eyes light up. "Wait, it's a good thing you're awake maybe you'll be able to reason with <em> him </em>." His head turns towards the driver seat.</p>
<p>The owner of the seat is chewing on his bottom lip, frowning. Minho turns to him, putting a hand on his nape as he strokes his baby hairs. "Should I tell them to get out of the car ? With the car still moving ? You know they'll obey me."</p>
<p>"No, Minho-hyung you don't understand !" Jisung whines. "He wants to put music on !"</p>
<p>Minho quirks an eyebrow up.</p>
<p>"<em> His </em>music !"</p>
<p>"And ?"</p>
<p>"You know he only listens to EDM in summer ! 2012 EDM !"</p>
<p>"<em> And ? </em>I fail to see how this is a problem."</p>
<p>"You can't be for real right now..." Jisung starts stomping his feet. "He's been playing these songs on repeat for the last decade. I've heard them so many times, I can sing them by heart in my sleep even if they're just composed of freaking sounds !"</p>
<p>"So what you're saying is that these songs stimulate your brain and improve your memorisation skills ? That's amazing. Turn the music back on, Chan."</p>
<p>"It'll wake Felix up !" Jisung shouts as a last resort, desperate</p>
<p>"I like EDM." Felix says sleepily, cuddling closer to Hyunjin.</p>
<p>"Problem solved !" Minho says as he proceeds to take Chan's phone and turn the music back on, before turning the volume up. "If you kick my seat again, I'll tie you up, take my tweezers, and remove the hairs on your toes one by one."</p>
<p>Jisung doesn't say another word, just whimpers on Hyunjin's shoulder as Avicii's Wake Me Up -  Chan's favorite - starts playing.</p>
<p>Still looking at the road, Chan silently puts a hand on Minho's bare thigh, a smile making its way on his lips.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you're the best."</p>
<p>"Anything for you." Minho looks at the motion of his finger, feeling content, and liking the sensation in his stomach as Chan's thumb starts tracing circles on Minho's skin.</p>
<p>The remainder of the journey is rather peaceful, nothing much occurs other than Jisung and Hyunjin protesting when Chan's summer playlist started playing again from the beginning - but one quick look from Minho eventually put an end to their tantrum.</p>
<p>Chan's hand stays on Minho's leg and doesn't leave it until they arrive at the parking lot of the hotel they are meant to spend their vacation at.</p>
<p>They all get out of the car, Minho stretching his body with his arms up in the air as he glances at the parking lot, quickly spotting Seungmin's car.</p>
<p>"They must be in the lobby already." Minho shows Chan the vehicle with a movement of his head, helping him get the luggage out of his trunk. "What the fuck did you put inside this suitcase, rocks ?" He says to Hyunjin as he struggles to get said suitcase out.</p>
<p>"Let me do that," Chan takes the luggage out of his hands and hands it to Hyunjin. "Yeah, Changbin sent me a text that they had arrived around ten minutes ago."</p>
<p>"Let's get going then - Chan I can take my own suitcase."</p>
<p>Chan beams at him, starting to walk ahead not giving Minho the time to protest.</p>
<p>Minho looks at him from afar, sighing. He always does that. He's always looking after others before he looks after himself. It's both endearing and worrying, and Minho is always scared someone will take advantage of that, and Chan will end up getting hurt.</p>
<p>If someone ever dares to break Chan's heart though, Minho knows he'll have to break some bones. </p>
<p>You know, as compensation.</p>
<p>"You two gross me out." Jisung starts walking by his side.</p>
<p>"Excuse me ?"</p>
<p>"You and Chan-hyung."</p>
<p>"Whatever have we done to make you feel that way ?"</p>
<p>"Haha. So funny."</p>
<p>Minho scrunches up his nose, confused.</p>
<p>"Wait you're serious. Hyunjin did warn me about that."</p>
<p>"Warned you about what ? Jisungie you're making no sense."</p>
<p>"My poor clueless little hyung. I hope this trip will open your eyes." Jisung offers him a suspicious smile before opening the door to the hotel for him, as Minho eyes him warily.</p>
<p>"You're being weird, I don't like that."</p>
<p>"You'll figure it out." Their conversation is completely forgotten as Jisung notices Jeongin in the middle of the lobby, already being put in a choke-hold by Hyunjin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend."</p>
<p>And with that he's gone, yelling an obnoxiously loud 'Yang Jeongin' before pouncing on said boy who immediately cries out in fear.</p>
<p>Minho is embarrassed, to say the least.</p>
<p>And also confused, because really he has no idea what Jisung was going on about and for what reason he would be disgusted by him and Chan.</p>
<p>He ends up deciding on dropping the matter and makes his way towards the rest of his friends. Jisung sometimes says things that don't make sense. No need to dwell on it.</p>
<p>He briefly greets Changbin and Seungmin, before settling next to Chan.</p>
<p>"Have you guys decided how we should split the rooms ?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Well we have four rooms. We're eight. So we're going in pairs."</p>
<p>"Thanks smartypants." Minho rolls his eyes and promptly avoids Seungmin making a face at him. "I was asking if we've decided on the pairs already, aside from you and Changbin, obviously."</p>
<p>"And aside from you and Chan-hyung, <em> obviously </em>." Seungmin adds, and Minho has the urge to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face.</p>
<p>"And what do you mean by that ?"</p>
<p>"You'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"Why does everyone keep telling me that ? Do you have a bet going on or something ?"</p>
<p>Seungmin decides to keep silent, still adorning that damn smirk on his face, and Minho is this close to lunge at him, when Chan puts a hand on the small of his back.</p>
<p>"Well we hadn't discussed that before but that's fine with me. What do you think, Minho ?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh," Minho mumbles. "That's fine with me too. I couldn't handle rooming with one of these demons anyways." He glares at Seungmin, who still isn't losing his cool and God, does that piss him off.</p>
<p>"What do you say we go and take our key then ?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Get me out of here before I commit battery and murder."</p>
<p>Chan just laughs, letting go of him before Minho has the time to even try and get his own suitcase.</p>
<p>He was always quite persistent.</p>
<p>"Uhm hello," Chan says at the deck. "We should have a room reserved ? There are four actually, but we only need one. I mean for the two of us. The others will need their rooms too. Of course."</p>
<p>He stumbles upon his words and his ears start getting red. Minho can't help but laugh a little because he's so cute, it tugs at his heartstrings.</p>
<p>"What he's trying to say is," He puts a hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair. "That we made a reservation under the name Bang Chan and would like the key to our room."</p>
<p>"Sure thing." The hostess says, smiling at them with sparkling eyes. "We can change your reservation for a suite if you'd like it ? The couple who had reserved it just cancelled their  reservation this morning, and it fits the time you're staying here."</p>
<p>"A suite ? What for ?" Minho slowly removes his hand from Chan's hair, looking confusedly at the hostess.</p>
<p>"For you to properly enjoy your honeymoon, of course ! We have champagne, roses, and a king-sized bed." She winks at them knowingly, already on her way to fetch the key.</p>
<p>"Wait !"</p>
<p>Minho looks at Chan alarmingly, his face burning a bright crimson. Chan looks just as flushed, and his eyes are equally wide as Minho imagines his are.</p>
<p>Why are people acting so weird ? Minho has not even been here for a day that he already wants to flee. If he doesn't, he fears he might die at his prime from heart failure.</p>
<p>"I believe there is a misunderstanding." Chan clears his throat, still looking at Minho before slowly turning back to the hostess. "We uhm... We're just friends ?" He croaks out.</p>
<p>Minho nods furiously at this, not even understanding how the hostess could've come to the conclusion that they would be on their <em> honeymoon </em>.</p>
<p>Granted, him and Chan are close. </p>
<p>They met two years ago at a party thanks to Jisung being a mutual friend of theirs, and ever since, they've been close. Really close. But never have they acted in a way that would let people think that they were more than friends.</p>
<p>At least Minho doesn't think so.</p>
<p>Sure, they're a bit touchy.</p>
<p>But a lot of friends are touchy with each other.</p>
<p>"Oh," The hostess eyes them a bit suspiciously. "My bad... Well, here's the key to your room. I hope you have a nice stay and don't hesitate to call room service for any request you may have."</p>
<p>"Thanks, uhm you too. I mean cool. Bye." Chan babbles, and this time Minho doesn't have the heart to correct him.</p>
<p>He stares blankly ahead as they move away from the deck, Chan lifting the keys up to his friends to indicate to them that they were going to their room.</p>
<p>"What even was that ?" Minho leans on the wall as they get inside the elevator.</p>
<p>"Our honeymoon ? Do we give that vibe off ?"</p>
<p>"There's a vibe for that ? The honeymoon vibe ?"</p>
<p>"Dude, there's a vibe for everything."</p>
<p>"You sound delirious." Minho chuckles. "Let's just forget about it. It was just one person anyway. The moment several people start calling us newlyweds though, we'll have a reason to worry."</p>
<p>When the elevator arrives at their floor, Minho decides to go ahead and open the door of their room, as Chan takes care of the luggage.</p>
<p>He jogs through the hallway, finding it a bit strange that their room seems to be oddly far away from the rest of the other rooms. </p>
<p>He scans the numbers carefully, stopping in his tracks when he realises that there's no more doors.</p>
<p>Although it's not the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>He squints, gingerly carrying on his exploration, in the hopes of finding their room.</p>
<p>It's when he reaches the end of the hallway, that he finally finds it, curiously separated from the rest of the accommodations.</p>
<p>When he opens the door, Minho realises why.</p>
<p>A bucket filled with ice and two champagne bottles.</p>
<p>A basket almost overflowing with delicacies.</p>
<p>Matching bathrobes.</p>
<p>A balcony facing the sea.</p>
<p>And <em>freaking</em> <em>rose petals </em>on a king sized bed.</p>
<p>Minho gapes.</p>
<p>"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have to admit that's hilarious."</p>
<p>Minho glares at his friends, brutally pricking an olive.</p>
<p>Chan had arrived at the scene running like one of those lifeguards in Baywatch. His first reflex was to check Minho for any injuries, his second one was to inspect the room. He had the audacity to <em> laugh </em> after seeing the heart shape formed by the rose petals, finding the situation quite funny while Minho felt like his limbs were going to melt from under him.</p>
<p>He felt so <em> flustered </em>. Not embarrassed, or ashamed, but flustered, because it's one thing to mistake him and his best friend for a couple, but it's another to insist on giving them a suite meant for couples after they denied being one.</p>
<p>Was their behavior so out of the ordinary that them clarifying that <em> no </em>, they are not married, not enough to convince people that they are just good friends ?</p>
<p>"Plus you have a beautiful view. And champagne ! If you really want to, we can swap."</p>
<p>"No thank you, we'll take it." Chan smiles, putting an arm around Minho. "Why are you being so grumpy ? We get to have a big bed all for ourselves."</p>
<p>"You snore." Minho grumbles as he pricks another olive.</p>
<p>Chan gasps. "And you talk in your sleep ! Loudly !"</p>
<p>"You don't mind it though."</p>
<p>"You're right, I don't mind your flaws. Which is why you shouldn't mind mine."</p>
<p>"Your snores are not a flaw, they're a nuisance."</p>
<p>Chan barks out a laugh, shaking Minho by the shoulder. "Look how sulky he is. You're a baby."</p>
<p>Minho feels the corners of his lips twitching, and he bites his bottom lip to try and prevent them for lifting all the way up. But when he feels Chan's big expecting eyes on him, when he feels his hand tightening on his shoulder in anticipation, he breaks out in a smile.</p>
<p>"And he's back ladies and gentlemen," Chan beams at him.</p>
<p>Minho can't help but look away for a second. Chan makes him so happy. He works like medicine on him.</p>
<p>And at the end of the day, even if the whole situation made him feel squirmish and made his insides feel weirdly fuzzy, he gets to spend his holidays with his friends, and Chan and him have the best room in the whole hotel.</p>
<p>Plus, Chan seemed overjoyed when he went to the balcony and saw the sea.</p>
<p>And once again, it was only one person. Only one person mistook them for a couple.</p>
<p>So Minho shouldn't feel weirded out.</p>
<p>Everything is cool and he's going to enjoy the hell out of his holidays.</p>
<p>A glass is set in front of him. Two straws. A foam heart has been drawn over the pink drink.</p>
<p>"My colleague told me about you two." The waitress smiles sheepishly. "You look lovely together, congratulations."</p>
<p>Silence falls upon the group of friends. A chuckle erupts, and then two, until the entire table is roaring with laughter.</p>
<p>Minho slams his forehead against the table. "Kill me. Someone fucking kill me."</p>
<p>He puts his face against his palms, trying to drown out the sound of his friends laughing. "How is this possible !" He shouts, frustrated. "We're eight at this table, <em> eight </em>. It's obvious we're here on a friendly trip, not on a flipping honeymoon !"</p>
<p>"I mean apparently to some people it's not." Hyunjin snorts. Minho is this close to throwing the rest of the olives at him.</p>
<p>"It's okay, don't stress over it." Felix reassures him. "See the bright side of things, you got a free drink."</p>
<p>"Plus it's delicious. Damn."</p>
<p>Minho whips his head towards Chan, gulping the drink from one the straw with avid enthusiasm. "Don't drink that, what the hell ! Do you want to die ?"</p>
<p>"It came from the waitress. I think it's safe."</p>
<p>"These people think we're <em> married </em>, Chan, there's something wrong with them."</p>
<p>"And they're giving us free stuff because of it ! Come on Minho, loosen up a little, it's not the end of the world." He puts the drink in front of him, and holds his straw. "Here, it tastes like strawberry. You love strawberries."</p>
<p>Minho stares at him, and can't help but pout a bit.</p>
<p>He knows Chan is right, and he doesn't understand exactly why he's freaking out.</p>
<p>Maybe it's because of the way he feels his heart being squeezed whenever he thinks about them being truly together. Maybe it's because of how his cheeks feverishly burnt when he heard the word 'honeymoon'. </p>
<p>Maybe it's because he wished something like that would happen during this trip.</p>
<p>And now it's happening.</p>
<p>He reluctantly leans down, and takes the straw in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh my god it's happening. </em>
</p>
<p>When Chan wakes up the next morning, Minho is beside him. He's almost startled at first, until he realises that the both of them are on holidays with their other friends and that naturally, they decided to room together. Rooming together in a honeymoon suite, that is.</p>
<p>As much as Chan wants to pretend like everything is fine and that he's calm about the situation, he is, in fact, not calm about the situation.</p>
<p>Minho is still asleep, lips parted, hair messy, softly breathing, and a ray of sun peeking through the curtains is reflecting on his eyelids - and wow <em> fuck, it's happening </em>.</p>
<p>Chan slaps a hand on his forehead, before falling back on his pillow, eyes glued to the ceiling.</p>
<p>Being friends with Minho has always been relatively easy. Like it was meant to be.</p>
<p>Two years ago, at a very loud and very crowded college party, Chan was sipping from a beer while talking to a friend, and Minho was aggressively throwing a ping pong ball aiming for the red glass on his right.</p>
<p>But, as he always said: he was bad at games involving balls. </p>
<p>Long story short, he ended up almost putting Chan's eye out when the ball ricocheted on his face.</p>
<p>After that, they spent long minutes in the bathroom with Minho playing nurse while still being drunk out of his mind, and Chan giggling trying to convince him that <em> no, really, </em> a bandage wasn't needed.</p>
<p>From that moment, from the moment Minho carefully put a band-aid underneath Chan's eye with his tongue poking out of his mouth, Chan knew something would shift in his life.</p>
<p>They started texting an awful lot starting from the morning after, when Chan found Minho's number scribbled in the palm of his hand. And then they started seeing each other, and seeing each other with their friends as well.</p>
<p>Everything fell into place, and gradually their friend groups merged together until they all became best friends. </p>
<p>Chan thought being friends with Minho had always been easy.</p>
<p>Until it started getting really difficult. Like right now. </p>
<p>"Morning."</p>
<p>Chan turns his head to the sound, interrupted in his thoughts. "Morning. Slept well ?"</p>
<p>"Slept super good. This bed is very comfortable." Minho bounces a bit on it, before facing Chan. "Do you think it's memory foam ?"</p>
<p>"I mean we're in the honeymoon suite so-" He's interrupted by a groan and he can't help himself from chuckling. "Okay we're not saying the word starting with an h anymore."</p>
<p>"Han Jisung ? Hwang Hyunjin ? You have brilliant ideas today." Minho sits up before stretching, and Chan can't help himself but straighten his shirt from where it has rode up on his back</p>
<p>"You know we're spending the day with them today, right ? They planned this whole tour around town."</p>
<p>"I know." He smiles and gets up, pulling the curtains open. </p>
<p>The room is suddenly drowned in sunlight, and Chan hides under the covers, grumbling a few curses.</p>
<p>As he concentrates on getting comfortable, he hears running footsteps, and feels the breath being knocked out of him as - he presumes - Minho jumps on the bed, and more specifically, on him.</p>
<p>When Minho slowly pulls the cover out of his face, and smiles at him brightly, despite his eyes still carrying the weight of the sleep he just woke up from, Chan feels his stomach twist.</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, Vamp-Chan." He murmurs.</p>
<p>Yep, definitely not easy anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's hot."</p>
<p>"My feet hurts."</p>
<p>"Can we-"</p>
<p>"No. Shut up. You wanted this scenic walk. So we're going on this scenic walk." Minho says, despite sweating buckets.</p>
<p>While visiting town was a good idea and the park they just entered was rather lovely, maybe doing it during a heatwave wasn't very smart in the first place.</p>
<p>Minho seems to blatantly ignore that, even though he always had it the hardest when it came to extreme weathers. God does Chan admire his determination when it comes to teaching their younger friends a lesson.</p>
<p>He watches as Minho dabs a tissue against his throat, wiping away the drops of sweat accumulating on his skin.</p>
<p>He gulps.</p>
<p>"Quit staring old man, we're in a public place." Changbin snickers before handing him a water bottle.</p>
<p>"What ?"</p>
<p>"I said quit staring. This is public indecency."</p>
<p>"Hey these gardens are beautiful, I'm allowed to stare." Chan says, defensive. What, is he not allowed to visit places now ?</p>
<p>"I wasn't talking about-" Changbin heavily sighs. "My God."</p>
<p>He walks away without further explanation and Chan recalls how Minho told him last night that their friends had been saying <em> weird </em>things and that it was starting to concern him.</p>
<p>Between what happened with Changbin just now and the giggles his friends shared when he came down with Minho for breakfast, Chan is really starting to think Minho was right.</p>
<p>He hopes they don't have a bet going on or something.</p>
<p>His train of thought is cut short when he sees Minho wavering a bit in front of him, and he hurries to his side, placing a hand on the small of his back.</p>
<p>"Wow, careful there. You okay ?" Chan asks, his eyes darting down to Minho's face. He looks pale. Chan frowns.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He almost trips, and Chan is quick to catch him, before giving him a long look. "Yeah ?" Minho repeats, sounding less sure of himself.</p>
<p>"Okay. We're going back."</p>
<p>"What ? Chan, no !"</p>
<p>"It's too hot. We can just wrap it up now and go take a nap in our amazing suite with amazing air-conditioning."</p>
<p>"But the tour." Minho frowns before looking back at their friends, arguing about where they should go next as Jisung brandishes a pamphlet in the air.</p>
<p>"We already visited plenty of stuff." Chan argues.</p>
<p>Minho still refuses to look away from his friends. </p>
<p>He can be snarky towards them and never misses an occasion to tease them, but Minho loves them more than anything. The last thing he wants is to disappoint them.</p>
<p>Deciding to continue the tour wasn't only a way to get back at his friends for making it last so long or for organising it during the hottest day of the week, it was also a way to show them that he cared.</p>
<p>Chan had seen how invested he was when the boys had first presented the project. Or how the night before they left, he all reminded them to bring both sunscreen and sunburns cream.</p>
<p>"Minho." Chan takes him by the shoulders, and Minho finally meets eyes with him. "I promise you, they're dying to get out of here, grab ice-cream and go to the hotel's pool."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"They won't be mad at you. Or sad." He reassures. "But they will be if you make yourself sick for their sake."</p>
<p>Minho takes one last glance at their friends, before sighing. "Okay.” He sighs. "You're allowed to take me back to my chambers."</p>
<p>Chan smiles fondly. “Your wish is my command, your majesty.” He wraps an arm securely around Minho’s shoulders. "Guys !" Chan shouts at his friends' attention. "We're going back !"</p>
<p>He sees all them looking at each other in silence, before a series of cheerful yells erupt. They all scramble towards the park’s exit.</p>
<p>Minho gapes. "What the hell<em> ." </em></p>
<p>"Told ya."</p>
<p>Minho leans against Chan as he puts his arm around his waist to support himself. "And I was ready to puke my guts out tonight just so I could please them. Ungrateful little <em> brats </em>."</p>
<p>"Very ungrateful. Very bratty too. You're right." Chan chuckles as they both arrive outside the park.</p>
<p>“And this was their idea in the first place !”</p>
<p>“Yes it was."</p>
<p>“You know what ? I knew this was a bad idea from the get-go.”</p>
<p>“Did you, now ?”</p>
<p>“Of course ! I don’t know what they were thinking organising this “tour”, they all have the attention span of kindergarteners.”</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong about that.”</p>
<p>“These kids can’t just walk. They need to scream and run, and throw each other in the sand. I’m telling you they’re not grown enough to enjoy adult activities-”</p>
<p>Minho abruptly stops both talking and walking.</p>
<p>Chan is ready to ask him what’s wrong when  he sees he’s staring at something. They’re in front of what looks like a photography agency.</p>
<p><em> 20% Reduction on Any Honeymoon Photoshoots </em>is written on the agency’s front window.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>“What ?” Chan teases, despite feeling his nape burning. “Want someone to take pictures of us, ?”</p>
<p>He sees Minho becoming pink as he regains his spirits, and he can feel the scornful reply which is about to breach Minho’s lips when another voice pipes in.</p>
<p>“Hey guys." An employee arrives from behind them, apparently after having picked up a parcel. "Interested in our honeymoon reduction ? There’s a 100% satisfaction rate from our customers.” She fiddles with her keys, ready to let them in. “Just let me put this in my office and I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Chan cannot believe their luck. </p>
<p>And he thought they got rid of the honeymoon curse.</p>
<p>He casts Minho a glance but it looks like he’s heavily malfunctioning and is about to yell at the poor woman in front of them.</p>
<p>“Uhm sorry, we’re not- we’re not interested.” Chan intervenes.</p>
<p>The employee looks a bit surprised, but she still smiles brightly at them "Oh okay. Well, I hope you enjoy your ho-"</p>
<p>"No." Minho interrupts.</p>
<p>“What ?” </p>
<p>“Don’t say it.”</p>
<p>“Dont say wh-”</p>
<p>He doesn’t let the employee finish as he forces Chan to go ahead and walk. Chan can’t help but laugh at the angry pout his lips adorn.</p>
<p>He shakes him by the shoulder a bit before deciding to do something bold. Which will probably earn him a kick on the shin. </p>
<p>“Sorry about my husband ! He’s a bit grumpy today !” He shouts at the employee before flashing her a smile.</p>
<p>Minho gasps. “What the fuck is wrong with you ?” He’s all red in the face. “W-we’re not ! I’m not your-”</p>
<p>Minho struggles to finish his sentence, and just glares at Chan. </p>
<p>Chan beams at him.</p>
<p>This seems to anger Minho.</p>
<p>“Fuck off !” </p>
<p>At least the kick on the shin that follows was expected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their next “honeymoon problem” occurs the night after.</p>
<p>They had pretty much done nothing during the day. Just lazing around on the beach and visiting a few stores. A few of them still had a lot of energy when the night came, so they decided to go to a nearby club. </p>
<p>They didn’t mean to stay for long, just drink a bit, dance, maybe talk with a few people. Chan wasn’t particularly a fan of clubbing, but if Minho was going, then he was going too. </p>
<p>He heard too many stories about Minho getting hit on by sleazy men who sometimes got a bit too touchy, and he promised himself that this would never happen again if he could help it.</p>
<p>So far though, they are having a great night. He's waiting at a table for Minho to bring them new drinks, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hi.” </p>
<p>“Hello ?” Chan says to a woman that he definitely doesn’t know.</p>
<p>“I saw you standing alone and I… thought I’d shoot my shot ?” She admits timidly.</p>
<p>“Shoot your shot ?” Chan frowns, confused.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re hot.” She slaps a hand on her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m very honest when I’m drunk.” She laughs a bit. “But it’s true, you’re hot. And I was wondering if I could get your number ?”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>It’s not the first time Chan meets someone who’s interested in him. It’s been a while since he’s been interested as well though. He usually politely shoots them down.</p>
<p>He has to admit the girl in front of him is especially pretty and seems fun. </p>
<p>But she’s not him.</p>
<p>Chan feels his heart clenching.</p>
<p>
  <em> She’s not Minho. </em>
</p>
<p>“Got us two vodka orange. Their cocktails are ridiculously expensive.” Minho sets the drinks carefully on the table before turning to Chan, obviously not noticing the stranger in front of them. He latches both his arms around Chan’s waist. “Did you miss me ?” He drunkenly smiles.</p>
<p>He waits for an answer as Chan gapes at him, feeling like he got caught doing something that he shouldn’t have done- which is ridiculous considering he hasn’t done anything.</p>
<p>Sensing something isn’t right, Minho looks around, before his eyes set on the girl who was previously asking for Chan’s number.</p>
<p>“Hm ? Do you know her ?” He asks, putting his chin on Chan's shoulder.</p>
<p>Chan is about to reply, but his eyes fall on the girl, who stares at their hands, before becoming livid. She clears her throat sheepishly, which catches Minho's attention.</p>
<p>When she allows herself to look at them again, Chan sees tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re okay there ?” He asks.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry- I didn’t realize.” She looks at them before biting on her bottom lip. “I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to hit on a married man.”</p>
<p>“A <em> what </em> man ?” Chan asks in disbelief, letting out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“You were hitting on him ?” Minho says at the same time, looking much less amused.</p>
<p>The girl stares at her feet, looking very much embarrassed, she puts her two hands together in front of herself before deeply bowing. “Please forgive me.” She shyly looks at them. “I hope you guys have a great time. I’ll just uhm- yeah I’m just gonna- go. Bye.”</p>
<p>Chan gapes at her as she exits before scoffing. </p>
<p>A <em> married </em> man ? </p>
<p>Sure, Minho was being touchy and affectionate, and people could have mistaken them for boyfriends. But thinking right off the bat that they’re <em> married </em>? What in the world could be giving so many people that impression ?</p>
<p>He smiles, still looking at the girl making her way to the dancefloor, slowly disappearing in the crowd. “I’m starting to think we-”</p>
<p>“Chan, I wanna go home.” Minho mumbles, and if they weren’t that as close, Chan probably wouldn’t have heard him.</p>
<p>He immediately turns to him, noticing his gloomy expression. “What’s wrong ? Are you not feeling well ?”</p>
<p>“Something like that. I just wanna get back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can do that.” He says softly.</p>
<p>He takes him by the hand, giving him a worried look. Minho seems to be ignoring his eyes. </p>
<p>They completely forget about the two untouched glasses of vodka orange, and start making their way out, Chan keeping a tight hold on Minho’s hand.</p>
<p>It’s a bit chilly outside and Minho immediately nestles against Chan’s chest when they reach the exit, pressing his nose against Chan’s neck.</p>
<p>Chan doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around him, and when Minho tells him he feels warm enough, they start heading towards the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.”</p>
<p>“Chan, you’re drunk.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying there’s no one else I’d rather be with !”</p>
<p>“I can’t do this sober.” Minho mutters, stealing Chan’s glass and gulping down what’s left of it before asking Chan to fill it up again, which miserably fails as he pours a good amount of it on the carpet.</p>
<p>After they went back to the hotel, Chan insisted they continue partying just the both of them in their room, as he thought it would cheer Minho up.</p>
<p>Minho hadn’t initially been in the mood and had plopped down on the bed’s mattress, watching as Chan opened one of the bottles of champagne the hotel had kindly included in their ‘honeymoon package’. </p>
<p>He had barely touched his glass while Chan kept emptying one after the other, swaying to the beat of the music he had put in the background.</p>
<p>Strangely now, he was less in the dancing mood and more in the flirting mood. And it was flustering Minho. A lot. Because he had no way of knowing if drunk Chan meant every cheesy pick-up line he was saying. </p>
<p>“You know I would’ve said no to this girl, right ?”</p>
<p>“A girl ? What girl ?” Minho asked as he was pouring Chan a glass after having stolen his.</p>
<p>“The girl back at the club. I wouldn’t have given her my number.”</p>
<p>Minho felt the uncomfortable heat of jealousy settling on his cheeks. He handed Chan his glass, before drinking from his. “Let’s not do this please.”</p>
<p>“Do what ? Minho I promise you, I’m not interested in her.”</p>
<p>Minho gulps, his eyes concentrated on the bubbles of champagne bursting in his glass in order not to cross Chan’s gaze. “You can be interested in whoever you want, it’s none of my business.”</p>
<p>Chan abruptly puts his glass on the floor, and cups his face with both his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed. He looks upset.</p>
<p>“What ?” Minho’s voice is small when he speaks. </p>
<p>He has the urge to get Chan’s hands off his face and stand at the other side of the room, far from him. But he’s starting to feel tired, and doesn’t want to risk unnerving Chan more than he already is.</p>
<p>Chan is silent, until he leans in.</p>
<p>“Chan ?” </p>
<p>Minho feels his hands getting moist from where they’re clenched on the carpet.</p>
<p>“W-what are y-”</p>
<p>“Do you have a map ? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.” Chan half says half giggles while gazing intensely in Minho’s eyes.</p>
<p>Minho sighs audibly in relief, his heartbeat rattling at an uncontrollable pace in his ribcage.</p>
<p>“Oh my god…” His voice is shaky. “I thought you were-”</p>
<p>And then Chan leans downwards, and presses a kiss on Minho’s collarbone. And two, and three, until he’s peppering kisses after kisses on Minho’s skin</p>
<p>His left hand, which was previously cradling Minho’s cheek, starts travelling in his hair, until he’s caressing it, gently tugging at the ends. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Minho says to no one in particular. “Alright. This is fine.”</p>
<p>He tries thinking about ways to get Chan off him, but the only thing going through his brain right now as Chan breathes against his skin is the sound of radio static. </p>
<p>“Channie.” He says, his hands coming to grip on Chan’s shirt. “You know I love strawberries, right ?” He tries, his voice almost getting stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>Chan hums in response, though he does not seem like he wants to get off his skin. “Yeah. You taste like them.”</p>
<p>Minho lets out a strangled sound. “W-well, you know what would make me very happy ?”</p>
<p>Chan suddenly stops kissing his neck, and gazes directly in his eyes. He suddenly looks very attentive. “No. What would make you very happy ?”</p>
<p>Minho clears his throat. He starts talking slowly, for Chan to fully understand what he’s saying while he’s in this state. “I’d love some strawberries right now.” Chan nods, waiting for him to finish. “So you could make me very happy…” Chan nods again. “... by calling room service and getting me some strawberries."</p>
<p>Chan looks at him, mouth open and squinty eyes, before nodding one last time. “Yeah. I can totally do that.”</p>
<p>He scrambles off Minho, hurrying towards the phone and starts composing the room service’s number.</p>
<p>Minho feels his guts untangling themselves, and he lets out a long exhale before letting his back fall down onto the floor.</p>
<p>It has been a long time since Chan had been affectionate like <em> this </em>. It happened before at parties, and usually Minho would be quite intoxicated himself and would take part in it.</p>
<p>The morning after they wouldn’t remember much so it had never been a big deal. But now Minho had pretty much sobered up after they exited the club, and he had <em> felt </em> Chan’s lips on his neck. </p>
<p>His skin was still hot and tingling.</p>
<p>And as much as it was difficult for him to admit, he loved feeling like this. He loved the feeling of Chan’s touch on his body. </p>
<p>But he didn’t want things to happen like this. </p>
<p>Not when they were both drunk and tired, and certainly not when he didn’t have the assurance Chan was entirely honest with his actions.</p>
<p>Sighing, he straightens up, rubbing his face with his hands to try and get his mind out of the gutter.</p>
<p>“Mmh Minho ?” He hears Chan call out.</p>
<p>“Yeah ?” He mumbles.</p>
<p>“They’re asking if we want some chocolate on the strawberries.” He covers the phone with his hand, and grimaces. “They call it the <em> honeymoon special </em>.”</p>
<p>Minho removes his hands from his face, gapes at Chan, before getting up to fetch their second bottle of champagne of the night. </p>
<p>He really couldn’t do this sober.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————«« </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you not hung over but I am ? This is unfair.” Minho mumbles against Chan’s chest, feeling his sunglasses sliding off his nose</p>
<p>“I’m built differently.” </p>
<p>“You’re a freaking alien.”</p>
<p>Chan only hums in response, rubbing Minho’s back before most likely dozing off.</p>
<p>It’s barely 4PM, and the sun isn’t as scorching hot as it was a few hours before. </p>
<p>After the clubbing incident, and the disaster that was their private party in their honeymoon suite, both Minho and Chan had woken up feeling quite groggy.</p>
<p>While Chan was mostly sleepy, Minho felt both sleepy <em> and </em>sick and was suffering a raging headache as well as waves of nausea he was frankly not enjoying.</p>
<p>Chan had proposed they accompany their friends to the beach so they could “freshen up”. It had worked for a few minutes and Minho was feeling much better, until the kids came from behind him and tried to ‘drown’ him, as he put it. </p>
<p>Minho, lacking swimming skills despite the water barely reaching his chest, had swallowed a good amount of sea water. He had almost thrown up the contents of his upset stomach before going back grumpily to their spot on the beach with the help of Felix, the only one who hadn’t participated in his presque-homicide. </p>
<p>After being informed by his friends of the incident, Chan, who was previously enjoying a game of volley-ball with total strangers he had quickly befriended - because of course he did - came and found Minho curled up on himself like a little shrimp on his deckchair. </p>
<p>He had wrapped him in a towel, opened the sunshade, and cradled him against his torso while Minho was cursing his younger friends under his breath.</p>
<p>Chan had let him, way too tired to argue or participate, occasionally letting out a chuckle or two, while stroking Minho’s back, or shaking the salt off his hair.</p>
<p>He was pretty much napping after Minho’s rant, letting out small puffs of air in his sleep.</p>
<p>Minho is unable to find sleep, way too distracted by the warmth of Chan’s skin against his and the way the movement of his chest is lulling him, distracting him from the sickness in the pit of his stomach and the tingles behind his eyelids.</p>
<p>His hand slowly finds its way into the hollow of Chan’s palm as he closes his eyes. He travels along his lifelines with his fingertips, carefully shooing away stubborn grain of salts.</p>
<p>“See, that’s how I wanted us to spend our honeymoon !”</p>
<p>‘The word starting with h’, as they call it, makes Minho’s ear perk up. </p>
<p>It’s becoming ridiculous how his flight or fight instinct kicks in every time someone mentions it.</p>
<p>He nuzzles closer to Chan’s chest, not wanting his growing good mood to get ruined by some strangers on the beach. </p>
<p>Their conversation has nothing to do with him and Chan anyways.</p>
<p>“I wanted us to be like that ! To cuddle on the beach ! Like them !”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh hell no. </em>
</p>
<p>Minho lifts his head up a bit. A woman points at him and Chan vehemently while yelling at her - he supposes - husband, who looks like he wants to be buried six feet under ground.</p>
<p>“But instead you spend your entire time drinking at the bar and you come back to our room at the crack of dawn ! Why can’t you hold me like that ? Why can’t you…’</p>
<p>Minho lets his head fall back against Chan, grumbling under his breath. </p>
<p>He lets the sound of the woman’s screaming session be drowned out by the sound of Chan’s heartbeat and the sound of the waves crashing on the sand, and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>This whole honeymoon problem was at first confusing, then annoying, then funny, and now… It became something else entirely. Like a constant reminder that him and Chan are not really together.</p>
<p>It doesn’t really hurt, he was always fine with letting his feelings grow in the shadows, never acting on them. </p>
<p>But lately, he wants more. </p>
<p>Wants to tell people that they’re not just friends, wants to drink a stupid couple cocktail with two straws without feeling embarrassed, wants to let strangers take picture of them together, wants to brush off anyone flirting with Chan, wants to let him kiss all over him without having to tell him to stop.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long he will be able to hold back.</p>
<p>He feels like time is slowly running out.</p>
<p>“I can practically hear you think out loud, you know.” Chan murmurs, his hand coming up to massage Minho’s scalp.</p>
<p><em> God I hope not </em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m going through it.” Minho whispers back without thinking.</p>
<p>“Going through what ?” Chan immediately sits up, making Minho whine as he’s forced to sit up as well. “You okay ?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Minho shrugs, feeling the tip of his ears getting hot because he really cannot do this right now and certainly not with a hangover. “I’ll tell you later.”</p>
<p>“Promise ?” Chan asks, looking worried as he gets closer to Minho’s face, brushing his bangs out of his face.</p>
<p>Minho takes his other hand, giving him his most reassuring smile despite feeling his entire body going limp.</p>
<p>“Promise.” He says. sincerely  intending to keep this one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan is a bit nervous when he knocks at the bathroom’s door. He hears Minho yelling back ‘I’ll be out in a minute !’ and gets away from the door, awkwardly putting his hands in his trousers’ pockets as he’s about to wait a bit longer.</p>
<p>Which really doesn’t help his ever-developing train of thoughts, as he wonders how tonight is going to go.</p>
<p>There’s a small concert tonight near the beach. Nothing too grand, just a bunch of musicians, lanterns and maybe some sangria. </p>
<p>Chan decided to take Minho there. </p>
<p>Well, technically their whole group of friends is going too, but Chan did ask Minho separately. He hoped that it would get the message across, but Minho looked very confused. And Chan was way too nervous to try and clarify things.</p>
<p>But yes, he was trying to take Minho out. </p>
<p>Keyword: try.</p>
<p>“Okay sorry, I’m ready ! I wanted to make an effort.” Minho gets out of the bathroom, his hands fiddling with one of his earrings. </p>
<p>He’s wearing that light blue shirt that Chan has only seen him in once. It suits him so well. Blue has always looked good on him. </p>
<p>“Here. Let me.” Chan says and reaches for Minho’s earring, their fingers brush against each other as Chan attempts putting them on. His hands are trembling a bit and he has to concentrate not to hurt Minho by accident.</p>
<p>“There, all done.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice how close they are until he feels Minho’s wide doe eyes on him. He’s wearing a bit of makeup and smells like Chan’s cologne, which has his head spinning a bit.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty.” Chan says, heart pounding in his chest.</p>
<p>Minho gapes at him, until Chan sees him trying to think of something to say. His voice seems to be stuck in his throat, but then he catches Chan’s hands.</p>
<p>“Chan, I-”</p>
<p>“My fucking god, what’s taking you two so lon-” The door opens abruptly on Jisung and the rest of their friends. Jisung stops talking as soon as he sees their compromising situation and awkwardly clears his throat. “Uh… We can come back later ?”</p>
<p>Minho blinks at him a few times, before letting go of Chan’s hands, and taking his eyes off him. “No. No, we can go now.” He says a bit quietly before making his way to the door.</p>
<p>Chan tries his best not to sigh out loud, giving an accusing glare to Jisung who pleads him with his eyes, mouthing ‘sorry’ to him a dozen times.</p>
<p>After that, Minho and Chan don’t say much to each other during the walk to the venue.</p>
<p>Chan does try to hold his hand a few times - once again, keyword: try -, but it seems like Minho only shuffles further from him at each attempt, and by the time they reach the venue, they’re completely separated from each other.</p>
<p>The night doesn’t go that differently either. </p>
<p>He spends most of his time sitting at a table with Changbin, barely touching his glass, and often looking up to see Minho having fun with their younger friends.</p>
<p>Maybe tonight wasn’t meant to be the night, afterall.</p>
<p>But he didn’t want to leave this place before telling Minho everything. </p>
<p>He wants to tell him how he hasn’t been able to see anyone else but him from the moment they were stuck inside a frat bathroom, from the moment his fingers touched his skin when he was putting a bandaid on his reddened cheek - reddened from the wound, from the alcohol but mostly from Minho.</p>
<p>He wants to tell him how they can’t be friends anymore, and not husbands either, but he thinks boyfriends would suit them fine.</p>
<p>He stirs his glass slowly, sighing heavily.</p>
<p>“Mmh, I presume this isn’t the moment ?” </p>
<p>Minho stands beside him, face flushed, and looking a bit embarrassed after hearing him sighing.</p>
<p>“What ?” Chan replies dumbly.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see if you wanted to dance with me.” Minho looks at the floor, having a hard time staying still.</p>
<p>Chan gulps. </p>
<p>The concert is coming to an end, and they’re closing it up with slow songs, with gentle piano sounds and the strum of an acoustic guitar. </p>
<p>Which can only mean one thing. </p>
<p>If Chan says yes, then they will be slow dancing. </p>
<p>Like all the other couples on the dance floor.</p>
<p>Feeling a bit shaky, he gets up from his seat, and takes Minho’s hand in his. “Lead the way.” He says.</p>
<p>They make their way towards the dancefloor, ignoring their friends’ catcalls. Chan gently slides his arms around Minho’s waist. </p>
<p>He has done this a thousand times before, but today feels different, so his fingers grip Minho’s shirt a bit tighter than usual.</p>
<p>Minho rests his hands upon Chan’s shoulders, pointedly ignoring Chan’s gaze as they both start swaying side to side. They stay like this for a while, stumbling a few times before awkwardly apologizing to each other.</p>
<p>And then they’re laughing. At the situation, at Minho’s foot accidentally crushing Chan’s toes, at this stupid honeymoon trip and at themselves, who are unable to confess to each despite having known for so long that they share the same exact feeling towards one another.</p>
<p>Chan feels his heart sizzling.</p>
<p>It’s now or never. </p>
<p>“Minho ?” He asks in a murmur.</p>
<p>Minho hums, crossing Chan’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>Minho’s eyes are shiny. Like he’s anticipating this. Like he’s been waiting for this moment to happen. </p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>And he must’ve been waiting. Waiting for the both of them to be ready, but especially, waiting until he can’t wait anymore.</p>
<p>“Screw this.” Chan says before leaning in.</p>
<p>And then he’s kissing Minho.</p>
<p>He catches his breath inside his mouth, gives him the time to realise, and kisses him. Gently, slowly, just enough to let him know that he’s been wanting this, that he’s been wanting him, that he will never, ever, want someone else other than him.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He whispers against his mouth.</p>
<p>Minho blinks once, then twice, and closes his eyes. He wraps his arms around Chan’s neck until he’s kissing him again.</p>
<p>“I love you.” He answers after a few seconds, fingers tangled in Chan’s hair. </p>
<p>Strangely there are no more catcalls from their friends. Maybe a few tiny gasps and an excited shriek, but other than the sound of a distant melody, it’s just them. </p>
<p>Just Chan and Minho. Like it always has been, and like it always should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>»»————　☆　————««</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have been waiting for this moment MY ENTIRE LIFE !” Jisung yells before dreamily sighing.</p>
<p>Some stands are still open, and music is playing from a few speakers, so people are lingering in the venue, some of them going to sit down on the beach, like their whole group of friends.</p>
<p>Minho and Chan had stayed in each other’s arms until the concert was over, dancing a bit, but mainly looking at each other, and exchanging a few kisses here and there. </p>
<p>But their bubble had quickly been bursted once the musicians left the stage, and their friends came running towards them full of force, shouting ‘congratulations’ and patting them harshly on the back.</p>
<p>“No need to make a big deal out of it.” Minho says from his position between Chan’s legs. He tries to sound nonchalant  “You all knew this was gonna happen one day anyways.”</p>
<p>“Yeah we knew ! But thank god we gave you guys a push or else you’d still be pining for each other.”</p>
<p>Jisung suddenly closes his mouth.</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence.</p>
<p>They all look at each other, until Minho clears his throat, squinting at all his friends suspiciously.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, by you ‘gave us a push’ ?”</p>
<p>Jisung looks like he wants to say something but then he just awkwardly laughs, rubbing his nape.</p>
<p>“Han Jisung, tell me right now or I’ll gut you like a fish and feed you to the crabs.”</p>
<p>“What the fuck, without us you’d still be angsting over Chan, you should be grateful !”</p>
<p>Minho attempts to lunge at Jisung but Chan’s hold on his waist is too strong for him to totally free himself. It doesn’t stop him from trying to land a few punches while both him and Jisung yell insults at each other.</p>
<p>“We paid the hotel staff.” Seungmin says in the middle of the commotion.</p>
<p>Minho retracts his hands, and gives Seungmin a look.</p>
<p>“You did what ?”</p>
<p>“We paid the hotel staff. To give you the suite, the drink… That was all us.”</p>
<p>“You… paid them ?” Chan repeats.</p>
<p>“Not a lot.” Seungmin shrugs. “They were happy to play along, and found the whole thing pretty funny.”</p>
<p>“So… people didn’t really think we were married ?”</p>
<p>Chan sounds almost sad. Minho turns around to give him a pat on the cheek. </p>
<p>Their friends shake their heads no, looking a bit bashful.</p>
<p>“Sorry guys.” Jisung whispers. “But to be fair we were all getting desperate.”</p>
<p>“Well I’d say it’s a relief.” Minho stretches his arms in the air. “It was way too obvious either way. What happened at the hotel, plus the photographer, plus the girl at the club PLUS the couple on the beach… You guys really did too much for it to be true.” Minho snorts.</p>
<p>“The couple at the beach ? I don’t know about that one.” Chan smiles, putting Minho’s back closer to his chest.</p>
<p>“They can tell you about it.” He turns to his friends. “Come on, tell him.”</p>
<p>His friends stare, not saying anything. They all look confused.</p>
<p>“Cat got your tongues ?” Minho raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about ? What couple on the beach ?” Hyunjin asks</p>
<p>“The one you hired ?”</p>
<p>“What ?”</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb now, you just admitted that you paid people to make us confess to each other !”</p>
<p>“Yeah ! The hotel staff !”</p>
<p>Minho opens his mouth to argue again, but no words come out. “B-but what about the rest ?”</p>
<p>They all look at each other, confused. </p>
<p>No one says a thing, before Jisung gasps. “You mean other people mistook you for a couple ?”</p>
<p>“For a <em> married </em> couple.” Chan adds, laughing, and Minho slaps his arm because they certainly do not need to know that.</p>
<p>“What the hell !” Jisung scream-laughs. “This is too good !”</p>
<p>“Shut up you heathen I’ll kill you !” Minho tries once again to break free of Chan’s hold in order to kick Jisung.</p>
<p>They all argue for a few minutes before things calm down a bit. Minho and Chan start then telling them about the times people thought they were on a honeymoon aside from the ones that happened in the hotel.</p>
<p>Their friends look both amused and amazed, aside from Felix, who gives them a soft, knowing smile.</p>
<p>“It's because of your friendship rings.” He says during a moment of silence, which gets everyone’s attention. “I’m the one who gave everyone the idea of setting you guys up. Because of your friendship rings.”</p>
<p>Minho looks down at their hands. Chan and he made the decision to buy friendship rings before a new semester at university starts. </p>
<p>Chan was probably going to have to travel somewhere for an internship during the year and that would mean they would be away for a few months at most. </p>
<p>In Chan fashion, Chan had proposed they do something in order to stay close to each other despite the distance. So they had bought the rings, calling them 'friendship' rings, despite their whole relationship not being really friendly anymore. </p>
<p>They both wear it everyday, on their ring finger, which seemed appropriate but now...</p>
<p>Minho gasps. “You’re saying..?”</p>
<p>“Your rings coupled with you guys’ attitudes towards each other probably led people to believe that you were married. Without us getting involved.”</p>
<p>“So that’s why the girl at the club looks like she was going to pass out after seeing our hands…” Chan says.</p>
<p>“Don’t mention her, I’ll get upset.” Minho frowns, which earns him a kiss on the temple.</p>
<p>“Ew.”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“You’re the ones who set us up !” Minho yells, cheeks red. “Now deal with it !”</p>
<p>“Technically you guys set yourselves up with the rings.” Felix shrugs before sweetly smiling. “Just saying. But I’m very happy for you guys.”</p>
<p>Everyone seems to agree with that.</p>
<p>They all might act up in front of their display of affection, but they also were the ones who were desperate enough to get them together, that they ended up <em> paying </em> people to facilitate the process.</p>
<p>“Looks like we got married without even knowing, huh ?” Chan says at Minho’s attention, while their friends are busy fighting about what kind of takeout to order for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“No.” Minho answers.</p>
<p>“No ?” Chan repeats, surprised.</p>
<p>“I want a proper proposal. And a proper wedding too.” Minho clears his throat, flushed. “And also, a proper honeymoon.”</p>
<p>Chan beams, turning Minho’s face towards his, smoothing the skin underneath his eye with his thumb.</p>
<p>“Deal.” He says, before kissing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha wdym i'm late to posting haha what no. </p>
<p>thank you so so much to our extra amazing mod for supporting me til the end and encouraging me when i was crying because i couldn't finish and was experiencing writer's block. ilusm, you're the absolute best</p>
<p>and you dear reader, thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it (when i wasn't crying about it of course) !</p>
<p>til next time, take care &lt;3</p>
<p>(ALSO THANK YOU MINCHAN FOR GOING LIVE U WERE MY LAST MINUTE FUEL ILY)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>